


Intimacy

by Dec_lan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, ace!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dec_lan/pseuds/Dec_lan
Summary: Alex figuring things out....





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @queercapwriting 's SanversWeek Intimacy prompt. My first fic in years... many years. Nervous to put it up here....

Alex always thought that she just wasn’t built for intimacy….that she just wasn’t built for sex. She tried. She tried so damn hard… because sex, being intimate, it was part of relationships. She was really good at being perfect in every other aspect of her life… so why couldn’t she make this part work. She tried. She tried with Tom, and with Evan, and with Harry. So many guys over the years… because if she just tried hard enough, then maybe eventually she could be the perfect girlfriend.

 

When Alex met Maggie. Well really when Maggie helped her realize that maybe she wasn’t straight after all, Alex thought everything would be better. She’d finally figured out why all those relationships hadn’t worked. They couldn’t have worked. Now she was finally going to get to experience what everyone else was always gushing about. And she did. Whether it was sitting on the couch snuggling with Maggie while they watched a movie, going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, or bringing her to game night at Kara’s. Suddenly the awkwardness was gone. She wasn’t spending the whole night trying to figure out what she needed to do… she was just able to be.

 

Everything was great. The snuggling was great. The kissing was great, oh how the kissing was great. Everything was great… until it wasn’t. Until she knew that Maggie wanted more. But she knew, she knew, she knew that she didn’t. Was she broken? She thought she’d figured everything out with the whole ‘gay’ thing… but here she was. Not wanting things that everyone said she should want. Not wanting things that she knew her girlfriend did… And what did that mean? Would their relationship even work? How could it work?

 

And then there were late nights spent searching the internet. And then there was a word Asexual, Ace. And there were people just like her. And maybe she wasn’t broken after all… but still would someone like Maggie still like her? Would their relationship survive.

 

And then there were talks. There was crying. There was “Of course I’m still here Danvers” and “Alex, we’ll figure out how this works for both of us.” There was “Honey, you are real, you are valid.”

 

And there were stumbles. Because life is messy, and because humans aren’t perfect… but there was also talking and there was understanding.

 

And all that had led them both here. Lying in bed, wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms. Feeling valid. Feeling safe. And most of all… Feeling loved, loved, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is.... I actually quite enjoy this Alex. I don't know... maybe sometime in the future I'll revisit and dig into some of the stuff that comes up in this fic.


End file.
